It is known in the art to provide handle openings in packaging such as cartons so as to allow users to insert one or more fingers to allow lifting of those packages. When packages are so lifted the weight of those packages is transferred to one or more edges of the handle openings and this load may in some cases lead to tearing. This problem is exacerbated if the material of the packaging is to some degree moistened as moisture weakens the materials such as paperboard of which packaging is often manufactured.
Tearing may manifest not only in a “vertical” direction, which is to say parallel to the direction of the force created by the load of the packaging, but also in a “horizontal” perpendicular to the aforesaid vertical direction as the package is manipulated and twisted.
There therefore exists a need for a handle opening which lessens or altogether eliminates the risk of tearing in both the aforesaid “vertical” and “horizontal” directions of the handle opening.
The present invention seeks fulfill to some degree the aforementioned need by providing a handle opening that resists tearing.